Behind Those Indigo Eyes
by Un Petit Diable
Summary: [Post Hogwarts, War]'I dare you to kiss the next guy that walks in,' Ginny smirked at Hermione. The door creaked open to reveal Blaise Zabini...HrB [COMPLETE]
1. Kiss and Tell

**Title: Behind Those Indigo Eyes**

**Genre: Romance/ Drama**

**Rated: PG**

**Pairing: BZ/HG**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of J. K. Rowling's creations.**

**Chapter 1: Kiss and Tell**

Twenty-year-old Hermione Granger sat at the Leaky Cauldron with Ginny Weasley. The young redhead was pressuring her to date again.

'Honestly, Hermione, there are plenty of guys out there who would love to go out with you,' she said. 'You have to try.'

'No thanks, Gin,' the brunette sighed. 'All relationships are a mess for me.'

'Because of Ron?' she raised an eyebrow. 'Who cares about my brother? Beside, you guys have been friends too long.'

'Who was ever interested in me, anyway?' Hermione asked taking a sip of her coffee.

'What about Krum? He's a famous Quidditch player for Merlin's sake!' Ginny exclaimed. 'I'm not saying that you should have dated him for that reason, but I am saying, how many girls have pro-Quidditch stars staking out in the library watching them?'

'Don't you have to meet Harry somewhere?' Hermione asked impatiently.

'Not for another fifteen minutes,' she checked her watch and leaned over. 'I think you are afraid. This is so hilarious! The famous Hermione Granger who aided Harry Potter to victory is afraid of going out on a date!'

Hermione leaned back on her chair, 'I am not afraid.'

'Then prove it,' the younger witch challenged. 'I dare you to kiss the next guy that walks in.'

The door to the Leaky Cauldron creaked open to reveal Blaise Zabini. Hermione's face turned bright red as Ginny smirked. 'Go,' she whispered.

Hermione huffed. There was no way was she going to let Ginny get the better of her, but truth be told, she was already infatuated with the handsome Italian. They had become friends while working as Head Boy and Girl at Hogwarts. She learnt that he wasn't a jerk like Malfoy. Now he was an Auror while Hermione worked in the Department of Law Enforcement.

She glared at the redhead and got up. She was determined to prove her wrong. 'Good luck,' whispered Ginny, giving her two thumbs up.

Hermione looked around until she found a head of black curls. She walked over to him and took a deep breath. Blaise didn't seem to have noticed her and continued to drink his coffee.

Before she could completely freak out, Hermione grabbed him by the collar and quickly kissed him. He turned to her and blinked twice before returning to his drink

She stared at him confused before turning back. Hermione knew that she wasn't the prettiest witch on the block, but he acted like random girls kissed him for no reason whatsoever everyday.

Hermione gave Ginny a look before taking her seat. 'What was that?' she asked.

The redhead just shrugged in response. Hermione was already attracted to Blaise in many ways and it had killed her to do that. First, it was just to prove herself, but now, after seeing his reaction (or lack of it), she was determined to get Blaise Zabini to notice her.


	2. Memories

**Behind Those Indigo Eyes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of J. K. Rowling's creations.**

**Chapter 2: Memories**

The following day, Hermione was surprised to see her co-worker's desk being occupied. Terry Boot was currently on vacation and the young wizard in his desk was definitely not he.

'Blaise?' called Hermione curiously. What was Blaise Zabini, one of the best Aurors, doing in the Department of Law Enforcement?

He didn't seem to have heard, and if he did, he showed no sign of it. Now someone who was a stranger to him might have considered it rude, but Hermione knew Blaise well enough from her seventh year to figure out he wasn't ignoring her on purpose.

She busied herself into her work while he continued to examine some papers. What he was doing was pretty unclear to her. After awhile she lost her concentration and retreated to watching Blaise.

Her eyebrows furrowed. His eyes –his sparkling, indigo eyes had a strange dullness to them and they seemed almost colourless. It wasn't sorrow, hurt, or daze –it was just... blank. This was not the Blaise she was used to seeing.

**_Flashback_**

_'Say it! Say it, Granger!' Blaise laughed while mercilessly tickling the Head Girl. _

_Hermione couldn't stop laughing. Leave it to him to figure out her greatest weakness. 'Alright, alright, you win!' she gave in._

_He gave out a quiet laugh while they both tried to catch their breaths. Unfortunately, Hermione lost her balance and fell and since he was still holding on to her, he was dragged along._

_She landed on her back while he on top of her. Due to the situation they both were in before this, they laughed. _

_Blaise was on his elbows, his eyes twinkling in amusement while Hermione was taking deep breaths. _

_Slowly the position they were in was drawn into them and they both turned a shade of pink. 'What were we arguing about again?' he asked._

_'I honestly can't say,' she managed to reply. Blaise quickly got to his feet and left, leaving Hermione in a daze._

**_End Flashback_**

That was how Blaise always was. A bit mysterious, yet fun, but he was never rude or disrespectful. She was well aware of why he was so quiet right now, but what bothered her were his eyes.

_**Flashback** _

_Hermione walked into the Head Boy/ Girl Common Room. She found Blaise there absorbed in a book._

_'Blaise,' she called, 'I got a message from McGonagall.'_

_She got no reply._

_'Blaise?' she tried again._

_Nothing._

_'BLAISE!' she yelled. Once again she had been ignored. She went up to him and yelled in his ears. 'OI, ZABINI, MALFOY THREATENED TO KICK YOUR ARSE!'_

_'What?' Blaise finally responded. He closed his book and turned to her. 'Oh sorry, Hermione, were you saying something?'_

_She sighed, 'only been calling your name for the past five minutes.'_

_'Sorry again, I tend to close my mind when I'm thinking or am busy,' he told her apologetically with a smile._

_Hermione couldn't help but smile back. After all who could stay angry with someone like Blaise?_

_**End Flashback**_

Now her curiosity was all about why Blaise was here. She knew that he had worked really hard to win over the Order of the Phoenix's trust. The end of their seventh year was devastating for him. She just couldn't see him not on a mission. He, along with Harry, was always the first choice.

**_Flashback_**

_'Blaise, if you try hard, they'll let you in,' Hermione comforted him. 'The Order of the Phoenix is always accepting help.'_

_'Maybe if Dumbledore was still around, he'd give me a chance,' he told her, 'but after what happened last year…'_

_'What's wrong with you?' she asked. 'The Blaise I know always had a positive mind!'_

_'Hermione,' he turned to her, 'they came, they were at my house over the Spring break. They murdered my mother. What does Voldemort want with me?'_

_'You're an amazing duelist and you're in Slytherin,' she explained. 'He's not just going to let you out of his grasp easily. Beside, now there are more reasons for the Order to accept you. Your mother was a bit strange… but not evil.' Hermione had met his mother over Christmas once._

_'No, they won't,' he said quietly, 'because he already has me.' Blaise pulled up the sleeve of his left arm to reveal the Dark Mark._

**_End Flashback_**

The Dark Mark had disappeared after Harry destroyed Voldemort, but she doubted Blaise ever truly got over it. He worked hard to prove himself afterwards.

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by three knocks. The door to her office was opened by Hannah Abbott, a healer-in-training. Blaise must have been expecting her because he slowly got up and headed toward her. Hannah took his arm and led him away.

Hermione was left confused. This was getting stranger by the minute. The only thing she was sure of was the twinge of jealousy she felt when Hannah came.


	3. Discoveries

**Behind Those Indigo Eyes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of J. K. Rowling's creations.**

**Chapter 3: The Discovery**

Hermione had spent all day looking for a single book. Now this may not sound at all unusual for Hermione Granger unless, that is, you knew the reason to why she was looking for the book. It was called _Decoding, _a book on how to solve and create secret messages. It also had different types codes, including the ones in different magical languages. For example, there were some in Mermish or Elfin. It was a gift for Blaise Zabini.

Once she finally found it, she took it home wrapped it up, and sent it to him via Owl Post. She felt kind of awkward doing so. After all, wasn't it strange to suddenly get so much attention from someone you haven't spoken to in over a year?

After the book was mailed, Hermione sent a note to Ginny asking to meet her at the Leaky Cauldron in an hour.

'Any luck so far?' Ginny asked when she met the brunette.

'No,' she replied. Hermione was squinting, trying to make clear of something. 'Is that him?'

The redhead followed her gaze. It was a handsome, young wizard with dark curls. He was flipping through a book with a slight expression of puzzlement. 'Yeah, that's Zabini. Does he know you sent it?' she asked.

'No,' Hermione shook her head. 'Does either Harry or Ron know why he's out of work?'

'If they do, they certainly haven't told me,' she replied. 'I think it's confidential.'

'Oh.'

Nothing interesting happened for the rest of the day or the following day for that mattered. Nothing occurred to grab Hermione's interest or helped her solve the little Zabini Mystery until the day she returned to work.

Blaise was not present, but all his work equipment was there, including his files. When Hermione took a closer look from her desk, she noticed that the book she sent him was also there but something was different. It looked thicker. It was definitely the same book though. Since he was nowhere in sight, she walked over to his desk slowly. She carefully picked up the book.

Now if the book had a title on the cover instead of being plain black, than she wouldn't have had to open it. Since it didn't, she had to open the cover to discover her surprise.

She gasped and dropped the book quickly on his desk. She then took a glimpse at all the other papers on his desk to see if it were in the same condition. They were. She quickly grabbed her bag and left. If her assumption was correct, then Blaise was currently residing at St. Mungo's Hospital.


	4. The Truth

**Behind Those Indigo Eyes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of J. K. Rowling's creations.**

**Chapter 4: The Truth**

Hermione ran throughout the Hospital until she finally found Blaise's room. The door was open so she was able to see him. He was just lying on his bed looking bored. She cautiously stepped in but he heard the movement and turned towards her. She guessed he wasn't deep in thought and was just as bored as he looked. That was understandable for an ex-Auror.

'Hey, Blaise,' she greeted somewhat timidly.

'Hermione?' He asked confused, raising an eyebrow.

'Yeah, it's me,' she replied. It seemed that he had his own small private room, but he didn't really ask for much. There was only his bed, desks for hospital equipments and a small armchair she presumed was for guests. 'Do you mind if I…?'

He figured out what she was going to say and answered hurriedly, 'not at all. Do sit down.'

She did as she was told. Hermione didn't like to be blunt and at times played around the bushes too much rather then getting straight to the point. It was a habit she had developed from being friends with Harry. There were just some things you couldn't tell him without wording it just right. In this case, there was too much curiosity, and she was straightforward. 'Blaise, are you blind?'

He looked at her –no, looked her way blankly, but then his face broke into a miserable smile. 'Is it that obvious?'

She thought on that for a while, 'actually, not really. Perhaps just to those who know you well; to other's, you just seem plain rude.'

He let out a dry laugh. Nothing was different from before.

'Do you want to tell me what happened?' she asked.

He stayed quiet, trying to decide, then he began, 'nothing big, really. We were tracking down some Death-Eaters and I got hit with a dark spell in my eye.'

Hermione winced. 'That must have been burning terribly. I read that could be horribly painful.'

'It was,' he replied. 'I honestly felt as if my eyes were on fire. Anyway, when they brought me here, they said I had magical blindness. There's obviously no cure, but I've been coming here constantly because they're trying to stop the burning feeling permanently.'

Hermione shook her head. 'A magical community and they have no cure for this. At least Muggles have ways to work around with blindness. When did this happen?'

'Two weeks ago,' he said simply. 'Now I'm out of a job. Frankly they don't need an Auror who can't see, I think it's just an excuse to fire me. I don't think they've ever truly accepted me.'

'Don't talk like that,' she tried to lift his spirit. 'I'm sure they think it's too dangerous.'

'Harry and Ron tried to defend me –good friends you've got- but most they could do was get me a temporary job at your department,' he finished.

Hermione stood up, 'well, guess what, we'll show them exactly what you're made off. I helped in the war and was part of Harry's adventure since the first day. I think I know a thing or two that can help you back up.'

'But-

'No "buts," Zabini, and I don't want you to say that I can't help you,' she took a hold of his hand and squeezed it gently. 'I promise you that I can. Who knows, maybe we'll find some sort of cure for your blindness as well.'

For a reason unknown to Blaise, even though he couldn't see her, her presence lifted his mood. 'Maybe we will. Meet me at the Zabini Manor tomorrow. I'm afraid I have to stick to familiar places.'

'No problem,' she knew where it was. During their seventh, the war was at its peek. Blaise had offered shelter at his home for many. Its protections were as strong as Hogwarts'. 'I'll be there around noon.'

Just as she was out the door, Blaise stopped her, 'Hermione, wait.'

She stopped and turned around. 'Was it you who kissed me at the Leaky Cauldron?' he asked with a grin.

She felt her face heating up. 'Yes, but speak this to no one, Blaise Zabini!' she quickly left while Blaise laughed softly to himself.


	5. Plans

**Behind Those Indigo Eyes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of J. K. Rowling's creations.**

**Chapter 5: Plans**

It was a hard task for Hermione to drag herself to the Zabini Manor. She knew she could help him. She wanted to be an Auror herself or maybe even a Healer like Ginny, but because of the war, she had decided to get away from all that. She knew the training for it and everything, but this was Blaise Zabini. Blind or not, she still didn't want to embarrass herself in front of him.

As soon as she reached the gates to the Manor, it opened to let her in. Blaise had instructed her to meet him in the backfields where they could practice. Since she had a photogenic memory, this was easy for Hermione.

She found him there lying on the grass. Sensing her presence, he turned to face her and grinned. 'Hey Hermione, I can't believe you actually came.'

She smiled. 'You know me better than that, Blaise,' she took a seat next to him, 'I always keep my word.'

'So exactly what do you have planned for me,' he asked raising an eyebrow.

She looked at him in awe. The way he behaved and acted, it was impossible to tell that he was blind. Even she wouldn't have known if she hadn't seen his book. That and his eyes, but now that she looked, she saw realized that he covered it with coloured contact lenses at times.

'Are you going to stop staring and answer my question,' he asked with a cocky grin.

Hermione blushed deep crimson, but pulled herself together. 'What makes you think I was staring?' she asked.

'Oh, come on, haven't you ever got the feeling that you're being watched?' he asked.

'You watched everyone but no one ever noticed,' she commented.

'That's because I'm a professional observer; I don't stare,' he replied.

That's when Hermione noticed the book she gave him and the bunch of papers next to it. She picked them up. 'Blaise, did you decode half the messages and riddles in this book already? It took me two months to decode the entire thing!'

'It was easy; I find this kind of stuff fascinating,' he told her.

'You'd make a fine Unspeakable,' she said. 'With you're ability to observe and notice the smallest details –even now- and you're ability to solve problems…'

'And how would you know what an Unspeakable does?' he asked.

'Because I'm Hermione Granger,' she replied with a smirk.

'Don't get a big ego now,' he joked. 'So, what are we going to be doing?'

'Well... I have some professional trainings planned for you, and if you have the potential I think you have, then we'll be done in a week,' she said.

'You have the entire thing planned out to the smallest detail, don't you?' he asked.

'Of course.'

'Some things never change,' he sighed remembering their seventh year as Head Boy/ Girl.


	6. Trainings

**Behind Those Indigo Eyes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of J. K. Rowling's creations.**

**Chapter 6: Trainings**

'Wow, Blaise, these results are amazing,' Hermione breathed. It's been a week since the training started and Blaise made great progress. Today was his final test.

'Thanks, but I think you are exaggerating,' he replied with a smile as he sat down beside her. They were at the backfields of his manor like always.

'I don't exaggerate,' she told him. 'Seriously, look at these; all your other senses are super strong. Especially your sense of touch and sound, and not to mention you seem to have a sixth sense,' she said in a half-joking manner. 'You always had good intuition and are able to sense other's presence easily.'

'Well, I couldn't have done it without you,' he said sincerely. If he could see, he would've been looking deeply into her eyes.

'It was my pleasure,' Hermione couldn't help but blush. She quickly stood up. 'Well, it's time for your final test: a duel.'

Blaise looked worried. 'Hermione, how can I do a proper wizards' duel if I can't see my opponent?'

'Well, out in the field, I doubt anyone actually takes the time to bow and whatnot, so you'll be depending on your other senses,' she thought out loud. 'In addition, they'll team you up with someone … don't worry, Blaise, I'm not doing a wizards' duel. I'll be attacking from different angles, and you have to use your senses to get me before I get you.'

**1 hour and 3 duels later**

'That was awesome!' Hermione exclaimed pulling him into a tight hug. 'The second one was a bit close, but you managed to pull through. Honestly, you're an awesome Auror, they'll be happy to have you back!' she rambled on after pulling herself away from him.

Blaise had to let out a laugh at her excitement. She was happy about this more than he was. To others –even after her part in the war- she might still be a bushy-haired bookworm, but to him, she was the best thing that ever happened. She was always there for him, and as corny as it sounds, she was his angel.

'Hermione, calm down,' he grinned.

'I know, I know,' she smiled, 'but I'm not overreacting. They are lucky to have you.'

_And I'm lucky to have you, _he thought absent-mindedly. 'So this is it?' he asked.

'Yup,' she answered.

'Would you like to stay for dinner?' he asked. He was surprised at how late it was.

'No, I really have to be going,' she told him. 'I have so much work to do.'

'I made you fall behind, didn't I?' he asked guiltily.

'Oh, no,' she told him. 'I love my job and it's important and all with a good salary, but it's kind of dull…' she explained. 'I now kind of wish I went into something more exciting like Harry, Ron, and Ginny.'

'It's never too late to change your occupation, you know,' he said as he walked her to the front gate.

'I know,' she pulled him into another hug. 'Good luck, and let me know how it goes.'

'You'll be the first to know,' he promised.

'That reminds me,' she pulled out a little bottle of potion out of her bag. 'It's something I've been working on. Drink a drop of it with some sort of beverage twice a day for a week.'

He didn't bother asking what it was. This was Hermione Granger after all, someone who had supported him since day one even when all odds were against him. 'I will,' he waved her goodbye, and they both retired to their homes for the night.


	7. Surprises

**Behind Those Indigo Eyes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of J. K. Rowling's creations.**

**Chapter 7: Surprises**

A month, that's how long it has been since she helped Blaise. Sure he sent an owl saying he got the job and he still kept in touch, but he usually just wrote to say 'hi,' or ask about her life. He never mentioned anything about his job, except for the fact that he got it. The thing that really got to her was the fact that she hadn't seen him for four weeks.

Hermione sighed and finished tying the parchment to the owl before sending it off. It was Blaise's latest mail: a riddle; a mind-boggling riddle, one that took her three entire days to solve.

She then returned to the kitchen table of her small flat to finish looking over some paper from work. Much to her annoyance, they forced her into vacation. She was one of their best workers and no she wasn't overworking. They had no right whatsoever to make her take an unnecessary break.

Two hours later, she was completely bored. She leaned back on her chair to rest her eyes for a minute. What or whom she saw once she opened her eyes left her in shock.

'For you my lady,' Blaise presented her a rose while casually leaning against her worktable.

'B-Blaise, what are you doing here? How did you get here?' she asked once she regained her voice.

His face broke into a grin. 'Harry and Ron helped me get here,' he answered, 'and as far as why I'm here, well, obviously to see you.'

'How have you been?' Hermione asked, still couldn't believe that he was there in front of her.

'Great, thanks to that potion of yours,' he replied gratefully. 'Sure it didn't recover my sight fully, but it's enough and frankly, good enough for me.'

'Aw,' she gave him a brief hug. 'I'm so glad your okay. Are you enjoying work?'

'Yeah, that reminds me,' he took out an envelope from his jacket's pocket and handed it to her, 'open it.'

She looked at him unsurely before reading it. 'Blaise, this is an _Unspeakable_ acceptance letter with _my_ name on it.'

'It sure is,' he was smiling. 'Remember how you told me I'd make a great Unspeakable?'

She nodded.

'Well, I went to talk to Harry about it since he knows pretty much everything that's going on. My blindness interferes with my skills on the field as an Auror, but it doesn't affect me anyway as an Unspeakable,' he told her. 'I recalled you telling me how you wished for more excitement so I showed them my memory of your training through a pensieve. I can tell you they were definitely impressed because you got he job almost instantly.'

Hermione was speechless. 'I –you- I can't believe this!'

'You and I are going to be partners,' he continued to explain. 'That riddle you sent two hours ago was the final test. This is also why you've been put off from work.'

Words could not describe Hermione's excitement. The next thing she knew was that she placed her lips against Blaise's.


	8. Fairytale Ending

**Behind Those Indigo Eyes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of J. K. Rowling's creations.**

**Chapter 8: Fairytale Ending**

'_Expelliarmus!' _Hermione blasted her practice opponent of his feet with a bang. She caught his wand gracefully and helped him up before heading to Blaise who was laughing.

'I don't think you had to hit him that hard,' he said. 'I may not be able to see, but from the sound of your voice and the crash of his landing, that was roughest disarming charm ever conjured.'

'I really wanted to do well,' she replied sheepishly.

'This is you, Hermione,' he told her as they headed home from the training field in the Department of Mystery. 'You had a spot waiting for you for five months.'

And that day five months ago was something she would never forget. Blaise had surprised her by coming over and giving her an acceptance letter as an Unspeakable. She was so happy, not only that he made it, but also for what he did for her that she kissed him.

She was so embarrassed when she realized what she was doing, but to her relief he kissed her back. That day had been one of the happiest in her life. She was going to have an awesome job where she and Blaise would be working together.

Of course, Hermione couldn't walk out of her old job. She was in the middle of a big project that she refused to leave. It had taken three months to complete and the next two months were spent as an Unspeakable trainee. Now that that was over she could finally start her actual job as an Unspeakable.

Her new job wasn't the only thing that made her day though…

'So,' Blaise started as they entered the living room of the Zabini manor. 'Shouldn't we be getting the wedding invitations ready along with the guest lists and all that?' he asked.

'Shouldn't I be the one being all excited for this?' Hermione smiled sitting beside him on the couch.

'Well, I want the best for my Hermione,' he said kissing her lightly. He had proposed to her two weeks ago and their wedding was going to be in a month.

'I already started the guest list; you just have to add people from your side. Oh, and we still need to decide on the best man and bridesmaid,' she told him. 'I'm thinking Ginny as the bridesmaid and you can choose the best man. There's no way I can choose between Harry and Ron.'

He nodded understanding. 'Um, how about Theodore Nott? He was my best friend during Hogwarts. Haven't seen him in awhile, but we're still really close.'

'Yeah, I remember,' Hermione said thoughtfully. 'His father and grandfather were Death-Eaters but he was brave enough to break the chain. Didn't he move to America to start over though?'

'He did, but the bloke can't stay away from here forever,' Blaise grinned. 'He comes and visits every six months.'

'Okay, so that's settled,' she said excitedly. 'My mom is already working on the decoration and everything, and obviously we won't need the flowers till later…'

'What about your dress,' Blaise asked with a sly grin.

'That's something you won't hear of,' she crossed her arms giving him a meaningful look but soon burst out laughing as he started to tickle her.

Hermione Granger could honestly say her life was strange. She couldn't believe she was going to be married to Blaise Zabini, better known as the Silent Slytherin.

For her, it started with a dare and ended with marriage.

**FIN**


End file.
